Music
by UnbrokenBarista
Summary: Music brought them back together, all the old feelings came back in one night. Was it just the music, or is it truly meant to be? Ellie/Coop pairing, rated for content and language.
1. The Symphony

**Here's a scene that is mentioned in the book, but we don't really get to see what happens, we just know that Ellie and Steven ran into Coop and his wife at the symphony. So, here is my interpretation of what happened that night. This may turn out to be a two-shot, it depends on YOU. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ellie put her earring in and looked at Steven. "For Christ's sake Steven tuck your fucking shirt in."

"What, all the kids are wearing their shirts like this."

"Yes, yes Steven they are. However, you're a thirty-five year old lawyer. Please, act and dress like one."

"Come on, Ellie, do we have to go to this stupid opera?"

"Symphony, Steven, it's the fucking Philadelphia Philharmonic Symphony. Quite frankly, if you don't want to go, I don't give a shit, stay home and brood, but I'm going. Don't be surprised if I don't come home though. Never know who I'll meet there."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She smiled. "Maybe I'll meet the love of my life there, be swept off my feet and go home with him to have amazing, mind blowing, orgasmic sex. Meanwhile, you'll be left here by yourself with your damn basketball game and your right hand."

"Okay, Ellie."

She scoffed and shook her head. "You're a weekend lover, you know that Steven? The love is always weak on your end."

He put his hands on his hips. "Look at you; you'd think you were an English major or something."

"You're definitely an attorney, it's been my experience that attorneys have incredibly small dicks and can't make a woman orgasm to save their life. They tend to overcompensate by being the biggest dicks they can be to those around them."

"You mean to tell me—"

"Nope, you've never given me an orgasm. Not once in the four years we've been together. You know why I always shower by myself after we fuck? I have to finish the job myself while thinking of fucking Mel Brooks shirtless."

"Wow, Ellie. That was low."

"Yeah, well it's the truth. So, are we going to walk out of that door and act like a fucking couple or am I going alone?"

"Alright, fine."

"Tuck in your damn shirt and let's go. I'll meet you in the car." She slipped into her coat and walked out, closing the door, hard, as she left.

Steven tucked in his shirt, grabbing his jacket and walking to the car, seeing Ellie in the passenger seat, her arms crossed. He opened the door and slid in the driver's seat. "Look, El, baby—"

She put her hand up. "Don't. Just drive. We'll fight when we get home." She looked out the window and shook her head. She just wanted to get lost in the music. She'd been looking forward to this for months; she wouldn't let Steven's immaturity ruin this for her.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. She got out of the car and looked at Steven. "Come on, let's go sit down." Ellie walked with him inside, shrugging away from his arm as he went to put it around her. When they found their seats she looked around. "We're closer than I expected."

"Why does it matter, it's not like you need to see anything, they're just playing music."

She rolled her eyes. "I swear you stopped maturing at fourteen." The musicians took their seats on stage and the conductor came out. Ellie applauded with the rest of the audience, she glared at Steven who started clapping after a roll of his eyes.

Ellie closed her eyes as the music played, a smile on her face. She felt the music take her to another place, a calmer place where she didn't have to deal with Steven. A place where she was with a man she truly loved, who loved her. Her eyes shot open when the face in her mind was Coop. She looked at Steven who was sleeping and she rolled her eyes. She got up and walked out of the symphony and to the bar. "Jack on the rocks," she said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Make that two."

Ellie would know that voice anywhere. She gasped and turned around and smiled. "Coop!" She pushed herself off the stool and threw her arms around him. "My God, Coop, it's been forever."

Coop smiled and hugged her close. He could smell her hair, it was intoxicating. "Ellie, I've missed you," Coop whispered to her.

"You… I've missed you too." She nodded at the bartender and took a sip of the whiskey placed in front of her. "So, uh, how's married life?" she asked looking up from her whiskey with just her eyes.

He sat on the stool next to her and took a sip of his own whiskey. "Well, it's not what I thought it would be. Jess and I… we've been fighting a lot lately. I just… we're two different people."

Ellie smiled gently, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry." She gently touched his shoulder.

He shrugged. "How are things with you and the big attorney?"

"Steven?" She scoffed. "I don't know why I bother anymore. He's like a child. His daughter is more mature than he is." She shook her head. "We've been dating for four years, we live together, and we're still nothing more than sex." She looked over at Coop. "Heck, we can't even get that right."

"What do you mean, it's not hard."

She laughed. "That's what I thought too. I mean, how hard can it be, you know? It's been four years and that man still doesn't know me well enough to know where to touch me, where to kiss me."

"You're not hard to figure out, El."

She smiled and took another sip of her drink. "I didn't think so, considering you had me figured out less than a minute in." She winked and took a deep breath. "What am I doing?" She scoffed again and shook her head.

Coop leaned over and kissed behind her ear softly. Ellie closed her eyes and gently bit her bottom lip. "You look beautiful tonight, Ellie."

Ellie smiled and blushed gently, looking into his eyes. "You know, you aren't too bad on the eyes either," she whispered, looking at his lips.

He set his drink on the bar and gently caressed her face, his thumb gently pulling on her bottom lip. She gasped and closed her eyes. Coop leaned in and kissed her gently.

Her hand came up and rested her hand on his cheek as they kissed. The kiss ended and Ellie's eyes opened looking into Coop's eyes. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You haven't changed a bit," she whispered.

He smiled and chuckled. "Neither have you."

She gulped down her drink and looked at him, standing up. "Meet me in the ladies room," she whispered in his ear, gently biting his ear lobe. She pulled away and winked before walking into the ladies room, waiting for Coop.

Coop smirked and slid a ten dollar bill across the bar to cover their drinks and a tip and he walked back to the ladies room, gently knocking on the door, their special knock. Ellie quickly pulled him in and locked the door, kissing him passionately. He pulled her closer, gently touching her skin.

Ellie smiled and broke the kiss, she hiked her dress up and she slid her panties down taking them off and dangling them in front of him. "These are for you," she bit her bottom lip.

He smiled and took them, shoving the lace into his pocket. "If we weren't in this bathroom, I'd rip that dress off of you, kiss all over your body."

She gasped and pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket. "I wish we weren't in this bathroom, but I need you, now."

He pushed her against the wall and pulled her dress up, and slipping his fingers inside her. She gasped and let her head fall back against the wall. "God you're so wet, Ellie."

She ran her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. She took him in her hand and smiled. "Mm, I forgot how big you are." She kissed him, feeling him take her hand in his and push into her. She groaned and lifted one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist.

"You feel so good, El. So perfect."

She groaned, feeling his lips on her neck, gently sucking on the spot that drove her wild. "God, baby, please move." She felt him start thrusting his hips inside of her, she started moving her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He let go of her hand and picked her up, her other leg wrapping around his waist. He bounced her on his dick, getting deep inside of her, moving hard and fast. He felt her walls clench around him and heard her moans getting louder. "That's it baby, let go. Come on, come for me."

His words did her in, they always did. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched, holding onto him for dear life. "Shit, Coop," she moaned in his ear, letting out a breath. She felt him come inside her and she smiled. "Mm. God, that was incredible," she whispered as her head fell back.

He smirked and licked up her neck. "It's like we've never been apart."

She felt her heart sink. "Coop, oh my God, what did we just do?" Ellie covered her mouth, looking into his eyes.

"El, baby don't."

"Coop, you're married."

"And you have a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't call him that. We've been seeing each other four years and every time we have sex I have to finish myself off in the shower. We live together but he…" she let out a breath and closed her eyes. "He doesn't love me."

He caressed her face. "Look at me, Ellie; I don't regret what just happened. Jess and I, we've had problems since the day we got married. I've loved you from the day I met you."

"Coop." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him. "I never stopped." She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. That was the best song in the world to her, the sound of his heart. It always had been, always will be.

They stood in silence for a while, wrapped in each other's arms when she heard people outside. "Intermission," he whispered and quickly pulled his pants up, tucking his shirt in.

"I love that I don't have to fight with you to tuck your shirt in."

"Steven?"

"Steven." Ellie fixed her dress and looked at Coop. "Kiss me again, one more time before we have to go out there."

Coop smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, his hand resting on the small of her back. "I love you Ellie."

She smiled and kissed him again quickly. "I love you, too. Come on, let's get out there." She opened the door and they slipped out. She saw Steven and she groaned. She put on a fake smile and walked over to Steven. "Uh, Steven, this is John James Cooper IV, Dr. Cooper, actually. Coop, this is Steven."

Steven smiled and went to put his arm around her and kiss her cheek but she pulled away. "Dr. Cooper, wait weren't you the one who Ellie left in college."

"Steven," Ellie scolded, giving him an elbow to the ribs.

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

Ellie looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Coop. Steven overcompensates." She growled. She saw a tall leggy blonde walk over to Coop and wrap her arms around him. The jealousy boiled inside her.

Coop cleared his throat. "Um, Ellie… Steven, this is my wife Jessica. Jess, this is Ellie and her… friend, Steven."

"Boyfriend."

Ellie elbowed his ribs again, harder this time. "It's debatable."

"Ellie, THE Ellie, it's an honor to finally meet the woman who stole my husband's heart eons and eons ago."

"Eons and eons," she nodded and looked at Coop.

"You make it sound like she's ancient, Jess. Come on."

"It's all good, Coop. We need to get going anyway, I have an early meeting tomorrow." Steven said, wrapping an arm around Ellie.

Ellie glared at him, fighting tears. "Whatever." She looked at Coop, who saw right past her look to her tears. It broke his heart. "It was really nice to see you, Coop. She handed him a business card and she smiled. "Give me a call sometime, huh."

He put the card in his pocket, feeling her panties. "It was nice to see you too, Ellie." He kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll call you."

Ellie smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Jessica." She turned and glared at Steven, rolling her eyes, walking out of the venue, handing the valet their ticket.

Steven walked up next to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What, he gets to kiss you and I don't?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, Steven, he does." She looked at him, trying to hide the big smile that wanted to spread across her face.

"You know the man is married."

"At least he knows how to love a woman."

"We make love all the time, El."

She raised an eyebrow, seeing the car pull around. "No, no, Steven, we fuck."

"Same thing, come on El."

She scoffed and slid into the passenger seat, seeing him get in the car on the opposite side. "You know, sometimes I swear you have to brain in your fucking head." She shook her head. "If you think making love and fucking are the same thing then you really are dense. Maybe I'll make you a fucking appointment with Coop so he can figure out what the hell is wrong with you."

"Ellie, I think you need to make an appointment to see him. What the fuck is wrong with you? I came to your stupid show and you didn't even see most of it."

"Neither did you, you were asleep in the first five minutes. Guess where you get to sleep tonight?"

"Come on, all this over a fucking shirt and because I fell asleep at the snooze fest that was that opera?"

"Symphony, and no, it's not all over a shirt and because you fell asleep, it's because you're more immature than anyone I have ever met in my entire life. Your sixteen year old daughter is more mature than you are. You're dense as all hell, and I don't know that you'll ever be capable of love."

"Ellie –"

"Just stop, okay!? Just stop. We've been together, and I use that term lightly, for four fucking years Steven. You have never said you love me once, not once in 1,460 days. You are so fucking selfish… I really don't know why I waste my time with you."

"So that's all I am?"

"Yeah, Steven. We're different people. We're never going to want the same thing, admit it; all I am is just sex to you. Hell, not even sex, just enough to get you off. God forbid I actually get to feel something." She slammed the car door and walked in the house, walking into the bedroom, throwing out his pillow and a blanket, slamming the bedroom door and locking it. She took her cell phone out and saw she had a missed call.

She listened to the voicemail. It was from Coop. She got a big dopey grin on her face. "Hey, El. I just needed to hear your voice again. I wanted nothing more than to go home with you tonight, wrap you in my arms and fall asleep with you. You're all I ever wanted. I… I also wanted to apologize for Jess. If we're being honest, she's older than both of us." Ellie chuckled and bit her bottom lip. "I love you Ellie, more than I can describe."

She held the phone to her heart and smiled. "I love you too, Coop." She got up and pulled pajamas from her drawer and undressed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower, making it hot. She let the water run over her, and she let the sensations of the night wash over her. Once she finished her shower she put her pajamas on, brushed her hair 100 strokes, and she picked up her cell phone, contemplating whether she should call Coop or not. "Tomorrow," she whispered to herself. "I'll call him tomorrow." She kissed her phone, putting it on her nightstand and climbing under the covers, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. So, what do you all think, should this be a two-shot? Or should it be a one shot, and I move on to their time on the Fisher farm?**


	2. A Lot of Time to Make Up For

**As you can see, I took the chapter from my story of one shots "The Symphony" and turned it into it's own story. After writing this chapter, there was so much more I wanted to do with it, so I decided to make it it's own story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie woke up the next morning, a smile still on her face. She reached over and grabbed her phone, looking at the time. It was 8:30 Saturday morning. She dialed Coop's number, listening to the ring in her ear, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Hello," Coop answered his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

She heard his smile through the phone. "Ellie, no not at all."

"Yes I did. I can hear it in your voice. I got your message last night, but I didn't want to call back, it was kind of late."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, El. I was up thinking. About you."

Ellie bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I dreamt about you, Coop. It was so real I swear I could feel you holding me."

"That's why I couldn't sleep. They say if you can't sleep, you're awake in someone else's dream."

She chuckled a bit. "So, since I can't kick Steven out of his apartment, I'm going to a hotel for a few days. I'd go stay with my Aunt, but I have a couple things going on at work this week. I just need to get away from… him."

"I know how you feel. I've been thinking of doing the same thing."

"You can always stay with me." She spoke with a seductive tone to her voice.

"Tell me where."

She smiled. "I'll let you know as soon as I know what hotel I'm staying at."

"I can't wait to get my hands on you, Ellie. Feel your skin."

She bit her bottom lip. "Mm. Your hands on my skin, your lips on mine… Coop there is no better feeling."

"Ellie if we don't stop we're going to wind up having phone sex."

She giggled and bit her bottom lip. "Something wrong with that?"

"I just like to see your face when you come."

She let out a small moan. "Plenty of time for that, no?"

"Ellie, you're getting me hard." Coop's voice was gruff.

She felt a tingle run down her spine. "How about we get off the phone, I'll make reservations and call you back, and then we can get going so we can get our hands on each other."

"Oh, you tease."

"You know it, baby." She giggled a little bit and then bit her bottom lip. "I love you, Coop."

"I love you too, Ellie."

"I'll call you in a little bit." They hung up with each other. Ellie made some calls and pulled some strings and got a Presidential Suite at the Ritz-Carlton Philadelphia for a week for next to nothing. Sometimes, defending rich snobs did pay off. Ellie called Coop back, as soon as he answered she smiled. "Guess where we're staying."

"Ellie, what did you do?"

"Made a few calls, pulled a few strings and got us a Presidential Suite at the Ritz for a week. Sometimes being a defense attorney pays off."

"When do we check in?"

"As soon as we can pack and get over there."

"I'll see you soon, Ellie."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I, sexy."

They hung up. Ellie packed a suitcase for the week, even though she knew she probably wouldn't be wearing her comfy clothes and pajamas. They would both probably be naked the whole time they were in the room. Once she knew she had everything she needed, including her toiletries, she walked out of the bedroom, wheeling her suitcase behind her. She saw Steven who looked at her. "Morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, since I can't kick you out of your apartment, I'm going to stay at a hotel for a week, and then I'll probably head to my Aunt's. In the meantime I'm going to be looking for an apartment of my own."

"You're seriously still mad at me, over the stupid opera?"

She let out a breath. "Again, it's the symphony, and no, I'm not mad at you about that. But this isn't working. We're two different people, Steven."

"Oh, I see, this is about that doctor, you'd rather be with him. El, he's married."

She felt like he shoved a knife through her heart. "Steven, you're so juvenile. You're only jealous because you know he meant more to me than you do. I'm supposed to fall head over heels in love with you when you could care less about me?"

"Come on, Ellie, that's not fair."

"Here's a little lesson, Steven, life isn't fair." She scoffed and shook her head. "You really are unbelievable." She smiled and let out a sigh. "Well, I'll see you when I see you, Steven." She put her coat on and grabbed her keys. She expected to be sad, but she wasn't. She was happy. She walked to her keys and drove to the hotel, checking in, getting her keys.

She waited in the lobby until she saw Coop walk in with his suitcase. She smiled when he walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a soft moan when she felt his arms around her. "I missed you," she whispered and kissed him gently, feeling his hands trail up her back.

He broke the kiss and smiled. "All checked in?"

She nodded and kissed him again quickly. "Come on; let's head up to our room." They rushed up to the suite and Ellie opened the door. "God, this is beautiful," she whispered.

Coop wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Mm. Not as beautiful as the woman in my arms."

She smiled and rested against him, her hands covering his. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." He held her closer and kissed her passionately. He felt her melt in his arms and he smiled, slipping his hands under her shirt.

She broke the kiss and gasped. She rested her hands on either side of his face. "You make me so happy, Coop."

"That's all I've ever wanted to do, Ellie. Make you as happy as you make me." He ran his hands up her back, feeling her silky smooth skin. "God, your skin is so soft."

She smiled and kissed him again, running her hands over his well-built chest. She broke the kiss again and spoke softly against his lips. "I want you, Coop."

Coop gently caressed her face and kissed her neck, nipping at her skin. He heard her breathless moan and he smiled. "I want you too, Ellie." He nibbled on her hear and he felt her hold onto him tighter.

She looked into his eyes, her chest heaving; she took his hands and led them into the master bedroom. She bit her bottom lip and took her blouse off over her head, standing before him in her purple lace bra and her jeans.

He took a step towards her and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for access to her mouth. She gladly welcomed his tongue, opening her mouth and massaging his tongue with hers. She rested her hand on the back of his head, gently scratching the back of his head.

She broke the kiss and ripped his shirt over his head, pulling him to her. She felt their skin together and she let out a small moan. "God, I missed this," she whispered.

"You're so sexy Ellie; I will never get over it."

"I never want you to." She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips. She took him in her hand and started stroking him. "Fuck, you're so hard baby."

He groaned and got her jeans off of her, slipping two fingers inside her. "You're soaked, baby."

"I need you."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down. "We're doing this right, today."

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Make love to me, Coop." She saw his smile and felt him push inside of her. She let out a moan and arched her back. He started to thrust inside of her and she met his thrusts, falling into rhythm with him. She pulled him into a kiss, gently biting his bottom lip.

He took her hands in his, clasping their fingers together as he moved. This wasn't hard, fast fucking. This was purposeful, intense love making. He got as deep as he could inside her, their lips still attached to each other. He heard her moaning, felt her back arching as he hit spots inside her only he could.

She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, seeing his were already open. "Your eyes are wide open," she whispered.

"Last time I closed them you left."

She looked into his eyes and smiled gently. "Never again," she said breathlessly, letting out a moan. "Oh, baby, you always feel so good."

"I know you, inside and out," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. She let out a moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

She gripped onto him, holding him close to her. "God, Coop, I'm so close," she whispered in a moan.

"Let go, Ellie. Come for me."

She shook her head, her eyes closed tight. "Come with me, Coop. Please," she begged.

"Oh, Ellie," he moaned, feeling her walls clench tight around him, stopping his movements as her orgasm wracked her body. He released inside her.

She moaned and arched her back. "Shit," she seethed, riding out her orgasm. Once they both finished she felt his weight on top of her. She let out a small moan and she looked at him. She kissed him gently.

He rolled off of her, pulling her close. He broke the kiss, feeling her kiss his chest before laying her head down, wrapping her body around his. "I love you, Ellie," he whispered, rubbing her back gently.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, Coop." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "How about we both get a little more sleep and then we'll go grab some food? We're going to need to keep our strengths up."

He looked down at her. "What, no shower?"

"Baby, if I shower every time we get done having sex I'm going to take a million showers over the next week." She giggled softly. "Besides, I've been waiting years to fall asleep in your arms again."

He smiled and pulled the covers down, getting underneath them, wrapping the blankets around them. Ellie rolled on her side, her back to his front. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back gently. He buried his face in her neck and smiled, hearing her giggle. "You still fit so perfectly in my arms, Ellie."

She smiled and rested her hand on his, wrapped tight around her waist. "This feels perfect," she whispered. She looked back at him and smiled. "Let's get some sleep," she winked, feeling his lips on hers one more time before they both settled on the pillows and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ellie woke up a couple hours later, feeling Coop's steady breathing against her back. He was still asleep. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand.

She felt Coop shift and she prayed she didn't wake him. She knew she did when she felt his lips on her shoulder. "It's nice to know this wasn't all a dream."

She looked back at him. "I didn't mean to wake you, baby." She rolled over in his arms and gently caressed his face. "Go back to sleep."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not tired anymore."

She smiled and kissed him softly. She felt their bodies pressed together and moaned gently. "We should eat something before we start again," she whispered against his lips, continuing to kiss him.

He grunted and ran his hands up her back, mumbling against her lips. "I'm hungry for one thing." He kissed over to her ear. "You," he whispered to her.

She moaned gently and pulled him into another kiss. She rolled them so she was on top of him and she smiled. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You are so sexy, Coop." She sat up and smiled, feeling his hands on her hips. "You want me to ride you?"

He groaned and looked up at her. "Ride me hard, baby."

She smiled and positioned herself over his dick. "Gladly," she whispered. She sunk onto him and she moaned, letting her head fall back, arching her back and biting her lip. She felt him gently squeeze her hips and she smiled. She started riding him, slow at first, moaning. She leaned back and rested her hands on his thighs as she started riding him faster, harder. "Oh, fuck, baby." Her moans got higher in pitch and louder.

He moaned, throwing his head back. "Shit, El." He looked back at her, seeing himself moving in and out of her as she rode him. He moved his hips with hers, getting deeper inside of her. He heard her scream out in pleasure and he smiled. He knew that she had never been very vocal. He knew he was the one that made her come undone, the one that made her lose control. He moved his hand from her hip to her clit and started rubbing it.

She gasped and moaned. "Coop," she whimpered, pushing herself forward, her hands resting on his chest. "Oh, baby, I'm coming." She felt her orgasm rip through her, every muscle in her body clenched. She screamed in pleasure, riding out her orgasm, feeling him release inside of her.

Once she was finished she collapsed on top of him. She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "God, Coop."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're incredible, you know that?"

She smiled. "Mm. I try," she whispered, kissing him softly. She felt him wrap her in his arms and she smiled. "I've missed you."

He rubbed her back and smiled. "I've missed you, too." He kissed her gently again and rested his forehead against hers. "We should get some food now, keep our energy up."

"I have a feeling I know our plans for the rest of the day."

"We have a lot of time to make up for."

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: They do have a lot of time to make up for, but will Steven and Jess accept it, or do they expect their significant others to return to their arms after a little break? Keep reading to find out! Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista**


	3. Dinner for Two

**Sorry it took so long for this update! But it's here, cute and smutty and Coop/Ellie filled. **

* * *

Ellie and Coop quickly showered, they smelled like sex. They ordered room service and cuddled on the couch with some soft jazz music playing until their food got there. Coop gently brushed her hair back. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight, somewhere nice, make it a night?"

She looked up at him and smiled gently. "I'd love that, Coop." She kissed him gently, gently biting on his bottom lip. "Mm, I could kiss you for hours."

He gently caressed her face. "We've never been able to get enough of each other's kisses. Some things never change, El."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Do you remember the first song we made love to?"

"I'll never forget it. _Turn On Your Love Light_, Grateful Dead."

She nodded. "I still listen to it, every now and then, when I'm in a bubble bath by myself." She blushed a little. "It brings me back, when I listen to it, I can feel your hands on my skin again. If I close my eyes, I feel it all again."

He gently ran his hand over her arm. "What do you do?"

She giggled and looked at him. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I pleasure myself, pretend my fingers are yours. I moan your name when I make myself come."

He pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. "God, that's so sexy."

"Maybe I'll let you see some time," she smirked and let out a small moan when he kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, God, Ellie, that… that would be too sexy for words. Thinking about it gets me hard, seeing it… that's something out of a dream."

She smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't usually, you know. But you, Coop, you are the only one, out of the men that I've been with, that I would ever feel safe doing half the things I've done… that I want to do."

"Well, other than… letting me watch… what else?"

She let out a small scoff. "Sixty-nine… You're the only one I could ever perform oral sex on, you're the only one who I would let do that to me. I think, maybe, if you wanted, I'd try anal with you. I can't promise I'd like it, but I trust you… more than I trust myself sometimes, I know you'd never hurt me, you'd stop if I asked you."

He gently caressed her face. "You are amazing, Ellie Hathaway."

She smiled and looked deep into his eyes. "You're pretty amazing yourself, John James Cooper," she leaned in and whispered. "The fourth," she gently bit on his earlobe, pulling back and winking. She felt his lips on hers and she let out a gentle moan. He pushed her onto her back on the couch, untying her robe. He broke the kiss and started kissing down her body. She spread her legs for him and arched her back, her hands starting to play with her breasts as he started to kiss her hot, wet, center. She gasped and bit her bottom lip.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Room service."

Coop pulled away and Ellie groaned in frustration. "Their timing is fucking impeccable," she grumbled, reluctantly closing her robe again, tying it.

Coop smirked and kissed her. "Don't move," he winked and got up, answering the door to get their food, giving the man a tip. He rolled the cart in and sat back on the couch. "We should eat before it gets cold."

"You were," she smirked, biting her bottom lip.

He kissed her and laid her back again. "I suppose I could finish my appetizer first."

"Yes, please," she moaned, feeling him repeat his actions, untying her robe and lavishing her body with kisses. She sighed in contentment, running her hands through his hair as he moved lower on her body, stopping when he reached her dripping wet center. She gasped in anticipation. "God, baby, please," she begged.

He smirked, planning on teasing her. He slowly, gently teased her slit with his tongue. He heard her moans, begging him to stop teasing her, to suck on her clit, to make her come. "Patience, Ellie."

She glared down at him. "I'm an attorney; patience is not in my vocabulary. Coop, baby please, I want to feel your tongue on my clit." She saw his eyes stare up at her as he pushed his tongue inside her folds, running it up and down, his lips wrapping around her clit as he started to suck. Her back arched and she gasped. "Shit!"

Coop smiled and broke contact, rubbing her clit in circles with his fingers. "You like that baby?" He pushed two fingers inside her, he could hear just how wet she was. "Oh, fuck, El."

She moaned. "Mm-hmm." She looked down at him, lust in her eyes. "Make me come, clean me up baby."

Coop moaned and started to suck on her clit again, hearing her moans getting louder. He made a motion inside of her with his fingers, beckoning her to him, in a long, steady, fluid motion. Her hand shot to the back of his head, tugging at his short hair as her hips ground into his mouth and hand.

"Ooh, fuck baby. Yeah, just like that." She arched her back and let out a moan, her breath getting heavy as he continued his ministrations on her body, drawing her over the edge of bliss for what was the third time that day, and it was barely noon. Her orgasm flooded her body, as every muscle in her body contracted and shook, her back arching off the couch, her legs shaking by his shoulders, her head thrown back in a state of pure ecstasy.

He let her ride out her orgasm and let her body relax before kissing back up to her lips, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She pulled him as close as she could get him and returned his passionate kiss with an equal amount of passion. He broke the kiss after a few moments and gently rubbed her hip. "God, you're so incredibly sexy Ellie. I can't believe your back in my arms again. Underneath my body, I love you so much El."

She smiled and let out a contented sigh. "I love being in your arms, underneath you, on top of you. Coop, I don't know why I ever left you. You know everything about me. I'm never leaving again, that I can promise you." She smiled and gently caressed his face. "I love you, Coop. More than I could ever describe. And I'm so sorry, for hurting you. I was wrong, I was stupid and scared."

Her words brought a smile to his lips. "I'm holding you to that, baby. I'm never letting you go. I did that once."

She kissed him gently. "We should eat," she mumbled against his lips.

"We have worked up quite a bit of an appetite today, haven't we?"

She giggled and nodded. "You know what I'm hungry for," she whispered with a smirk. She leaned in and licked up the shell of his ear and smirked. "You," she let out a breathy moan, kissing his neck, gently biting. She got off the couch and knelt in front of him, untying his robe. She kissed his chest and abdomen.

Coop groaned and let his head rest against the back of the couch. He felt her hand around him, stroking him. He looked down at her and groaned, seeing her looking up at him, her eyes dark with lust.

She smiled, swiping her tongue along the head of his penis. She heard him groan and she smiled running her nails over the insides of his thighs. "You like that baby? Mm, so big, so hard." Her voice was breathless, dripping with arousal.

He groaned. "Shit, you're so sex— ahh, God, Ellie." He was cut off by her lips wrapping around his dick. She started moving her lips over his dick, her head bobbing up and down. He let out a groan and took a fistful of her hair in his hand and gripped hard. "Oh, fuck yeah baby."

She moaned and started playing with his balls in her hand. She continued her ministrations and pulled back a little, kissing the head of his dick. "Mm. So good."

He seethed. "God, you're going to make me come."

"Do it, I want to taste you." She smirked and took him, in his entirety, back into her mouth, relaxing her throat. Before long, she felt him releasing into her mouth. She looked up at him and smiled licking up his shaft and then kissing up to his lips, wiping her mouth after she swallowed. "So fucking good, baby," she whispered and kissed him passionately.

He groaned and pulled her on top of him. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. The way you look at me with those puppy dog eyes."

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was amazing for me," she winked and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Mm."

He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back. "I love you so much, Ellie."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you, too, Coop." She kissed him gently. "Okay, we really need to eat now or we're going to sleep through dinner," she chuckled, resting her forehead on his.

They ate their lunch and Coop looked up at her. "Ellie, are you going to dance with me tonight?"

Ellie looked up at him and shrugged. "If you want me to, I mean I'm not a big dancer, but I'd do anything for you. Besides, I remember what it feels like to dance with you, my hand in yours, my head on your chest as we move to the music." She looked at his chest, gently running her hands over his skin. "Well, it's kind of my idea of heaven."

Coop smiled and caressed her face. "Ellie, I know we've been having a lot of sex the last day and a half."

She giggled. "I can still feel it," she whispered to him, a smirk on her face.

He chuckled. "But I want you to know, there is more to me, to us, than just sex. That's why I want to take you out. I don't want you to think that we're going to be a week of constant sex before I go back to my wife. We're not, and I'm not going back to her. I don't love her, Ellie. I love you; I just want to be able to show you."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know, I know we're more than this, but God Coop even if for the rest of our lives, all we did was stay a tangled mess of naked limbs… I would still know you loved me," she rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "I always have, Coop. Even if I was too stupid to admit it."

"El, promise me one thing."

She rested her head on his chest. "Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll stop calling yourself stupid." He rubbed her back. "You are one of the most intelligent women on the face of this earth. You always have been."

She looked up at him. "Okay, but only if you promise to stop kicking yourself for letting me go back then. I would have pushed you away if you hadn't left without much of a fight."

He kissed her lips softly. "You have yourself a deal, Counselor."

She giggled and kissed him again. They ate their lunch and cuddled for the rest of the afternoon, just enjoying each other's company. They shared stolen kisses and whispered their love for each other, basking in the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

When the evening rolled around, they started to get ready for their date night. Ellie slipped into a slinky little black dress that was low cut and fell just above her knees. She was doing her make up when she saw him walk in the bathroom, tying his tie in the mirror. She smiled and caught his eyes in the mirror. They turned to face each other once Ellie finished her make up. "You look incredibly handsome and sexy, and I love that I don't have to fight with you about how you dress." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"You look so incredible, Ellie, so sexy but so classy. I'm glad you leave something to the imagination, something saved only for me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "All set?"

She smiled. "Let me just grab my shoes and we can go." She kissed the corner of his mouth and walked back into the bedroom of the suite slipping into her black strappy heels. She felt his arms around her from behind and she smiled. "Mm. I'll never be able to get enough of this, you know."

"Enough of what?"

"The feeling I get when I'm wrapped in your arms." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go be romantic." She giggled and kissed his lips softly, taking his hand in her own as they walked out of the room and taking the elevator down to the lobby, and walked over to the Bistro inside the hotel.

Coop smiled. "We have a reservation for two, it's under Cooper."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Cooper, the private dining room is all ready for you two."

Ellie looked up at him. "Private dining room?"

Coop smiled down at her. "Only the best for you, my love."

They were escorted to the private dining room where their drinks were waiting for them. He escorted her to the table, pulling her chair out for her. "Your cocktails and appetizers are served, your dinners will be out shortly." The maitre'D said before exiting the room.

"You ordered in advance too?"

He smiled. "As soon as you told me that we were going to be here for a week."

She smiled. "You're incredible. Too incredible for words."

He smiled and reached over the table and took her hand. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy."

She took a sip of the drink in front of her and smiled, closing her eyes. "What is this, it's divine."

"It's called a Tricky Turtle. One of their signature drinks here. I know how much you like your sherry."

She smiled and took another sip, snacking on some of the cheese in front of them. It wasn't too long before their entrées came out. They set a plate of chicken in front of her and a plate of short ribs in front of him. "Coop, this all looks incredible."

He smiled. "I hope you enjoy it. I know how much you like Lancaster County chicken, like you used to eat at your aunt Leda's."

She smiled. "It smells delicious. Thank you, my love."

They enjoyed small talk as they ate their dinners. When they finished, their plates were taken and Coop had them start to play some soft music. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Dance with me?"

Ellie took his hand and stood up, a smile on her face as he pulled her closer and started to sway around the room, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe, loved, like nothing else mattered in the entire world. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I love you. This night has truly been incredible."

He smiled and caressed her face kissing her lips softly. "I would do anything to show you just how much I love you, Ellie."

She smiled. "I know how much you love me, Coop. But let me tell you, it feels really, really good to have someone show it," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," he gently wiped her eyes. "I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, how much you mean to me."

She smiled and sniffled gently. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You're heaven sent, El. You truly are." He pulled her in for a soft, sensual kiss, only breaking apart when they heard the waiters brought their dessert in.

Once they finished their meal they went back up to their room. She kissed him softly. "Thank you, for an incredible night," she whispered.

He smiled gently. "Thank you for coming out with me." He wrapped his arms around her. "How about you and I cuddle for the rest of the night?"

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Help me out of my dress?"

He kissed her again and unzipped her dress, running his hands over the silky skin of her back. He heard her moan gently and he broke the kiss. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and stepped out of her dress, pulling out a short silk night gown. She unhooked her bra, slipping it off before slipping the silk material over her head. She saw Cooper looking at her and she smiled. "See something you like?"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her neck. "Mm, you're so beautiful."

She smiled and rested her hands on his. "You get into your pajamas; I'm going to go brush my hair." She kissed him softly, grabbing her hairbrush, walking into the bathroom to brush her hair her usual 100 strokes before they went to bed.

When she was done she walked back out into the bedroom to see him lying on the bed, looking over the newspaper. She walked over to the bed and climbed in, under the covers. "How about you put that away?" She smirked and looked up at him. "And kiss me."

He folded the paper up and put it on the nightstand before turning to her and kissing her gently, softly nipping at her bottom lip.

She let out a soft moan, her arms wrapped around him. She broke the kiss and smiled. "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too, Ellie."

She snuggled up against him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, my love. Goodnight," she whispered, looking up at him.

He looked down at her. "Goodnight, El."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review, here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. I think next chapter I may throw in a little drama in the form of Steven.**


End file.
